


Город

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Этот город душил — и в переносном смысле, и буквально.
Kudos: 1





	Город

Этот город душил — и в переносном смысле, и буквально.

Давил серыми стенами без окон и серым же потолком-небом, тревожил туманом и постоянной, слишком сильной тишиной, за которой могло прятаться что угодно, подкармливал недоверие, как собаку мясом, возникающими на пустом месте слухами — по крайней мере, хотелось верить, что у них нет оснований. И медленно, но верно невидимой рукой охватывал горло, отравлял снаружи и изнутри проникающим везде туманом.

Только приехав, ты смеешься над рассказами стариков и впервые в жизни чувствуешь себя дома, на месте… неестественное счастье. То, что туман пробрался в твои глаза и легкие, ты замечаешь слишком поздно.

Когда ты выходишь за город, то видишь лишь очертания предметов, пустая дорога раздваивается и расплывается. Это нормально. Главное — не уходи далеко, и зрение вернется.

Со временем ты выкидываешь коллекцию растений из спальни — кажется, что смотрят недобро и скалятся лепестками. Правильно, кислород тебе уже ни к чему.

Новая ступень эволюции, ты не сможешь вернуться с суши даже в самую чистую воду — твои легкие просто не примут старого воздуха. И не лучше ли остаться там, где ты счастлив?

Город тебя все равно не отпустит.


End file.
